


How to Pick Up A Lost Sol

by clockworkSorrow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkSorrow/pseuds/clockworkSorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small little fic I wrote a while back. It doesn't make much sense, but it was because I was bored and wanted to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Pick Up A Lost Sol

The red and blue lights flash behind me as I try and speed up. "Fuck! Not again! I can't fucking do it again! I've already got six tickets! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I pull over to the side of the road and stop. The lights come to a stop behind me and I hear a door open and shut again. Knock knock. A white LED light shines in my face through the window as I roll it down. "Sir, can I see your license and registration please?" I dig it out of the glove box and hand it to the officer. I get a glance of his badge. Captor. I've met this cop before in the coffee bar. He's actually kind of cute. I feel my face getting red as he comes back with my papers. "Sir, I've got a warrant for you arrest. You're going to have to come with me." I get out and he puts me in cuffs. Well this night is kinkier than I expected. I blush a bit as he ducks my head under the frame of the back seat of his door. He reaches over to the walkie-talkie on his shoulder "Sir, I've Captor'd one. He's got a warrant for an unpaid ticket." He smirks as I giggle at his bad pun. He gets in and turns off the lights in his car. "Karkat, you heard why I've arrested you right?" I nod "Well, I've got to take you in for fingerprinting and to keep you until we get a date for your trial. We'll set it to night." He pulls away and heads to the station. He pulls up outside the station and gets me out. I turn to him "So how about after all of this non-sense I take you out for a cup of coffee at Penny's?" He smirks and nods. "Only because I like gingers."

{Two Weeks Later/3 Days After Trial}

I found out his name after the trial, it was Sollux; I also got his number. As I pull up to the apartment building where he said for me to pick him up I dial his number. "I'm sitting down here when you're ready" He opens the double door to the outside and waves as he walks out. I lean over and open the car to my slightly beat up old Chevy Chevette since it won't open from the outside. "Be careful of the seat, one of the springs is sticking out in the back and the seatbelt is broke. Hold on." I wink and start the car. The car rattles down the seven blocks to the coffee shop. "Rattle clank clank kaput" I get out and kick the car. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! God do I hate this car" I scream and kick the car again; the mirror on the drivers side falls off. I mutter curse under my breath. "Come on Sollux, let's forget the car for now and go have fun!"

"You can call me Sol if you want." He winks and holds open the door for me. I smile and blush as I walk in and over to the counter. I look up at the menu and order a frozen mocha with hazelnut along with two mini vanilla bean scones. Sol order and I pay for it. We grab a seat and as soon as I sit down the barista calls out "Karkat, Sollux your drinks are ready" Sollux walks over to the counter and grabs the coffees. "Kar, do you want anything else in it or how it is?" I shake my head no as he walks back to the table. "So tell me about your self Sol, why'd you join the force." He explains as I listen intently. The day goes by fast as Sollux is telling me about himself. The barista behind the bar says "I'm sorry guys I'm going to have ask ya'll to leave. You don't' have to go home, but you can't stay here" I look at Sollux and he looks back at me. "I've got an idea, let's go back to my place. Do you have your handcuffs on you?" He nods and we bolt off to the car and we had back to my place


End file.
